Co-owned U.S. Patent application publication 2012/0055448 shows a co-axial quill assembly for a dual fuel common rail system in which inner and outer quills sealingly engage a common conical seat on individual fuel injectors. That references teaches the utilization of separate loading devices to ensure that the inner and outer quills sealingly engage the fuel injector despite dimensional tolerance variations that would be expected during the manufacture of the individual inner and outer quills, fuel injector and other engine components. While such a strategy may permit any outer quill to be matched with any inner quill at the time the fuel system is assembled to an engine, the separate loading strategy for each quill may be cumbersome and occupy more space than desirable in and around the engine.
The present disclosure is directed toward one or more of the problems set forth above.